chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
All Hell Breaks Loose!
"All Hell Breaks Loose!" is the title of the third chapter of Chakra, Battle of the Titans. It is 54 pages long. The characters featured on the cover are Orca, Kozel, Diviak, Mishka, Haan and a shadowy figure. Synopsis The chapter begins with a mysterious silver wolf slowly stepping out of the shadows of the rock-shelf above the statue. C.Y. asks for his name and the wolf immediately introduces himself as ‘Jackal’ and states that he won’t ask for Heroes’ names and calls C.Y. ‘three-eyes’ which infuriates Kuma. But Jackal pays no attention to that and continues speaking, claiming that the Sword belongs to him. Cheetah starts screaming that he does not see Jackal’s name on the item, and Orca tries to make him shut up. Jackal smiles and advices the yellow wolf to listen to his friend and points out that the Heroes are outnumbered as twelve more wolves appear on the rock-shelf. As the tension rises Motyl tries to save the situation and flies to Jackal and his comrades to try to persuade them, hoping that they will understand their cause. Jackal however is not interested in any negotiations, clearly stating that his goal is to rule the land and there’s nothing to be done about it. He orders a huge green wolf who looks like a Chinese dragon to go and fetch the sword for him. The wolf, whose name is revealed to be Ryu, gathers the rest of his group, the Zodiac Demons. Seeing that the wolves have no intention of being persuaded, Motyl dives in from above and quickly snatches the Destiny Sword from the statue of Shiranui, before the Demons take it. As she flies away with the Sword, Ryu orders his wolves to seize her, and a small. grey and brown wolf similar to a rat, named Mishka, offers himself to. He jumps at Motyl, but before he can grab the Sword, the winged wolf tosses it behind her, toward C.Y.. While Mishka and Motyl crash into one another and tumble to the ground, C.Y. sees the Sword falling toward her and is petrified by fear. Luckily, Led intervenes and shoves her away before the blade hits her. As he makes sure her if she is okay, he asks why she didn't use her powers to dodge the sword. After C.Y. reveals that her powers aren't working, she cries on Led's shoulder. Led comforts her by telling her to never say that she's useless, as he believes she isn't. Meanwhile, Ryu grins as he approaches the Sword, planning to bring it to Jackal, but before he can get it, the sword is again taken right in front of his nose, this time by Cheetah. Shocked by this, he calls out to Ushi, who eventually stops the yellow wolf. As Cheetah loudly remarks his big size, Ushi goes berserk and chases him. As Hielo stands in the way to face Ushi, the yellow wolf thanks him, but does not notice a tail wrapping around his front paws, tripping him. It's Ketek, who, after boasting, sends Cheetah flying and takes the Sword from him. While Ketek is trying to bring the sword to Ryu, he slips on a puddle of water. He starts ranting, asking who dropped water on the floor. As he keeps on yelling, the sword gets taken by Orca, who warns Ketek that only she is allowed to pick on Cheetah. As Orca makes a run for the other end of the cave, she sees a gorge up ahead, and four more Demons stand between it and her. The four, Kobura, Tiikeri, Diviak and Zec, pretend to want to ambush her, just so she jumps over the gorge. Once Orca lands on the other side, the Demon Kozel smacks her in the face and knocks her out, causing the Destiny Sword to slip and fall down the gorge. Kozel immediately orders the four Demons to go and retrieve it, while she picks Orca up and threatens to drop her down the gorge. Meanwhile the rest of the Heroes are cornered against the other wall of the cave, as a group of Demons keep them trapped. While Ryu menacingly comes forward, C.Y. tells Led to produce a quake, and in the confusion that follows, the Heroes manage to escape. From up above the wall, Jackal sees the scene and orders Hest to go and help his comrades. The horse-like Demon throws a powerful kick at the wall, calming the quake. Right after, Jackal scolds Ryu and orders him to lead the Demons down the same gorge Orca fell in. Meanwhile, as the Heroes make it for the same gorge, Hielo notices water on the cave floor, and Motyl also spots a tuft of fur, which she assumes belongs to Orca. At that moment, the Heroes realize that their friend was dragged down the gorge. Desperate, Cheetah tries to call for her, but is scolded by Hielo, who tells him not to worry. The yellow wolf, however, does not take his suggestion well, and throws himself down the gorge to go and retrieve Orca. As Hielo and Led argue about what just happened, C.Y. wonders once more what happened to her powers, but Kuma snaps her out of her thoughts. Together, the five remaining Heroes decide to climb down the gorge too. Meanwhile Cheetah is trying to locate Orca inside Misty Tunnel, which is very foggy due to sulfur vents giving off elemental sulfur. Eventually, Cheetah does find Orca, but as he approaches her, one of the vents starts rumbling. Orca, just barely conscious, tackles Cheetah to protect him from the explosion and she is hit by it instead. As Cheetah shouts out of desperation, the rest of the Heroes, who have just descended into the gorge, reach the other two, and find Orca has used her water powers as a shield against the fire. Despite being badly injured, Orca refuses Motyl's healing touch, and tells the rest of the Heroes to go after the Demons, who have taken the Sword. Led agrees with her, but Cheetah tells him that he will stay behind to look after her, and, after a brief dispute between him and Hielo, during which Motyl intervenes to separate the two, the groups finally split up. As Hielo, C.Y., Led, Kuma and Motyl continue on through Misty Tunnel, C.Y. wonders how Jackal knew that Motyl's powers would summon the Sword. Her thoughts are interrupted by Kuma, who stares at something ahead. Before the Heroes is a gorgeous lush forest right outside Misty Tunnel. As the Heroes walk through the forest, a shadow observes them from the trees: it's Kobura, Ryu's younger brother, who attempts to ambush C.Y. from above, but miserably fails and falls in the bushes beneath shortly after. Kobura quickly reaches Ketek, who is also hiding behind bushes, right past the Heroes. The monkey Demon scolds Kobura for his poor performance, and proceeds to teach the young wolf the basics of the Zodiac Demons, one of which is not to fall in love with the enmy. As these words are spoken, Kobura glances at Motyl who is passing by, and falls in love with her at first sight. Ketek's voice snaps Kobura from his daydreaming, and brings him back to the situation: the Zodiac Demons are going to attack the Chakra Heroes at the Origin Stones, further ahead in the forest. As they reach the place, the Heroes immediately notice the seven giant columns standing in their way. As Led explains, each of those columns represents a Chakra from a Hero: Muladhara, Svadhisthana, Manipura, Anahata, Vishuddha, Ajna, and Sahasrara. While the Heroes observe the columns, C.Y. wonders whether her Chakra, Ajna, is responsible for her current lack of powers: after the incident with Steel, C.Y. had promised not to unleash Ajna anymore, so perhaps this decision is related to her powers' disappearance. A movement behind her snaps her out of her thoughts: it's the Zodiac Demons, who have surrounded the Heroes. Meanwhile, in Misty Tunnel, Cheetah is asking Orca how she feels, and this replies that she is alright. Moreover, Orca seems to hint that she is very fond of Cheetah, but this doesn't grasp her words. The two suddently hear the roaring of a battle ahead of them, and Orca orders Cheetah to go fight alongside the Heroes, but this refuses to leave her alone. After a brief quarrel, Orca comes up with a plan and tells it to Cheetah. In the underground forest, meanwhile, the Heroes are still fighting against the Demons: Hielo and Ushi are engaged in a fierce duel, Led is avoiding Hest's dangerous kicks, Kuma is held down by Diviak while Haan bites hard on his ear. Motyl is unexpectedly stopped in her flight by Zec, who makes her land badly, much at Mishka's delight. Motyl lands right in front of Kobura, who is incited by Ketek to finish her off. Kobura, however, feels sorry for the she wolf and has a moment of hesitation, which is enough for C.Y. to knock Ketek out of the way, and for Motyl to fly out of reach before Kobura can talk to her. While C.Y. and Ketek are engaged in a fight, a voice makes the three-eyed wolf raise her head: it's Jackal, who shows off the Destiny Sword he has in his mouth. The sight makes C.Y. lose her mind. She is seen seemingly fighting with her own self, trying to prevent a powerful creature from showing up. Her friends try to encourage her, but to no use: the creature wins in the end, C.Y. is wrapped in light and Ajna appears in her place seconds after. As she appears, Jackal immediately teases her, but also reveals to know many things about Ajna's two forms. The powerful entity goes straight for the Destiny Sword, but is stopped in her track by Oniken, who catsts a spell that drains the spririt's energy, making it regress until only C.Y. is left panting on the ground. As Jackal compliments Oniken for his good job, C.Y. wonders how this could happen, and the silver wolf gladly explains it to her: it was thanks to the Origin Stones that the Demons learned so much about the Heroes, the Stones hid all there was to know about each of the seven wolves and their Chakra, so the Demons spent the previous year preparing to fight against the Gang, and they are now able to stop the Heroes' powers. Led can hardly believe Jackal's words, but Hest, who is close by, pins him down and teases him. Meanwhile, Jackal sadistically states that he wants to "test" the powers of the Destiny Swords on C.Y., and prepares to stab her, but a lightning distracts him. It's Cheetah, carrying Orca on his back. The yellow wolf runs through the forest teasing the Demons and throwing electric bolts around. Orca throws waterballs in turn, and the two powers combine and explode as they hit the ground, forcing Hest to release his grip on Led and causing fog to spread among the trees. The Demons are confused, and Kozel tells them to stay close. Led reaches C.Y. and nuzzles her to make her stand up, then orders the Heroes to retreat. Kuma uses his fire powers to break free of Diviak's grip, and punches Haan right in the face as he runs away. Hielo asks about the Destiny Sword, but Led answers that they will come back for it, because they are in no condition to fight now. Led then orders Motyl to use her powers to climb back up the gorge. As they fade in the fog, the young Kobura observes them go. Tiikeri reaches him and orders him to go search for the Heroes, but Kob ura, taken by a sudden jolt of sadness, confesses her that he doesn't want to be a Zodiac Demon anymore, because Ryu doesn't recognize his potential and because he fell in love with Motyl, an enemy wolf. Kobura runs off as the mark on his left leg fades away, leaving astonished Tiikeri behind to wonder whether they are enemies now. Meanwhile, outside of the cave, the Heroes are rushing toward the shore. Hielo and Kuma are the last to emerge from Gaping Mouth, seconds after the cave entrance collapses before their eyes. Kuma wonders how this is possible, and Hielo replies that at least this way the Demons won't be able to chase them outside. Moments later, however, we see Oniken walk out of the rubble. Farther ahead, Cheetah notices that the sea has turned rough, but Led tells him to hand Orca over to him, because they are going to swim back to their shore, despite the adverse weather. While they jump in the water, the Heroes don't notice Oniken as he cats a spell toward C.Y.. Suddenly, a huge sea wave forms right next to the Heroine, and runs over her, carrying her deep underwater. Shocked, Led attempts to retrieve C.Y., but Hielo reminds him that Orca is still on his back, and that he should carry her to the shore before doing anything else. The Ice Hero then proposes Led to send someone else to rescue C.Y., and Led chooses Hielo himself, then he orders Motyl to cure Orca and Kuma to warm up Cheetah once they get to the shore. Meanwhile, underwater, C.Y. is in a semiconscious state, and she wonders whether she is dead or not. The Heroine plummets down as far as the base of Konohana Island, where she sees the sun symbol shine bright in the darkness of the sea. Hielo, from the water surface, sees the same shine and figures out something is going on below the water. As she attempts to swim to safety, C.Y. hears a voice and suddenly a giant air bubble engulfs her. C.Y. briefly spots Shiranui right outside the bubble and asks him for help, but this disappears quickly, then a giant, smoky, twelve-tailed canine silhouette assaults her and attempts to burst the bubble, while a prophecy rings in her ears: "A black fire this land will have to bide, / And witness pain instead of abundance. / But only when the Holy Gates are open wide / Shall this flame burn out and die at once." The voice keeps telling C.Y. that "Time is up", and that "The Great Spirit shall arise on the Celestial Year", as the bubble bursts and C.Y. finds herself in the water again, struggling to breathe. The chapter concludes with Hielo, who attempts to get a hold of unconscious C.Y.. In other languages Errors *When Jackal walks in on Page 92, eleven pairs of eyes are visible behind him instead of twelve. *In the last panel of Page 93 , Kozel's feet are not shaded like the rest of her body. *In the sixth panel of Page 94, Kozel's size is incorrect, as she should be much bigger than Jackal. *In the second panel of Page 95, Hest's left cheek is not outlined. *In the third panel of Page 106, C.Y.'s left front leg is only partially outlined. *In the last panel of Page 110, Cheetah's paw pads are not shaded with black like the rest of his body. *In panel 6 and 7 of Page 119, Kobura's paws and shoulders significantly change in size. *In panel six of Page 120, the shading on Kobura goes the opposite direction as the shading in the overall page. *In the first panel of Page 127, there are no ivy vines on the walls in the background. *In Page 128 panel 1, the notch on Kuma's left ear is placed in the inner rim of his ear, while it should be in the outer. *In the third panel of Page 129, part of Ajna's facial markings is missing. *In Page 145 panel 1, part of C.Y.'s dorsal stripe is not outlined. Trivia *One of the beta names for this chapter was A Terrible Enemy, while the Italian beta name was Avversari. *This is the first Chapter where the colour adjustment is executed with Adobe Photoshop CS4 rather than with ArcSoft PhotoStudio (used for Chapters One and Two). This change added a grey tint to the pages, but at the same time the colours became as close as possible to the original paper-drawn piece. **This change was actually implemented starting from Page 94, not from the very beginning of the Chapter (Page 92). *This Chapter also marks the first time in which the speech bubbles are added using Photoshop's Pen Tool rather than the Ellipse tool, adding a more dynamic look to the balloons. **This change has been implemented starting from Page 109. However, the pages before this are planned to have their speech bubbles updated in case of a paperback edition release. *Lastly, this is the first time since Chapter One that the rims of the panels on each page are re-outlined digitally, producing a more defined panel look. This step was entirely skipped for the whole of Chapter Two. **This change has been implemented starting from Page 128. However, the pages before this are planned to have their speech bubbles updated in case of a paperback edition release. Read more